Paseo
by Ire-Ire
Summary: Faberry. AU. Un paseo la lleva inconscientemente cerca de ella. Se veran o no se veran? Pasen, lean y comenten!


Cojo el coche y conduzco sin rumbo fijo hasta que termino en un precioso precipicio con vistas a la ciudad. De pronto caigo en que estoy cerca de su casa, así que la mando un sms para ver si puede salir.

"Estoy en éste sitio que tanto te gusta y que está al lado de tu casa... Vienes?"

Hace días que no nos vemos así que no se como actuara... Mi respuesta llega en segundos, mi móvil vibra entre mis dedos.

"Me quedan 3 minutos hasta la 1 así que ya no salgo! Pero me puedes llamar por teléfono, mi compañera se ha ido y estoy sola en casa :D"

Me levanto del banco donde estaba sentada y empiezo a caminar, cruzo dos calles y me encuentro ante su puerta. Llamo.

No oigo nada, y cuando estoy a punto de llamar de nuevo, abre la puerta y su cara triste se convierte en una alegre gracias a la sonrisa tan preciosa que pone. Sin decirme nada se cuelga de mi cuello y me besa en los labios. Un simple pico. Juntamos nuestras frentes y le doy un beso mas calmado, masajeando sus labios con los mios, así de sencillo.

- Que haces aquí eh?-

Mantengo mis brazos en su cintura y miro hacia arriba poniendo cara pensativa.

- Mmmm...-

Se que eso la fastidia mucho, así que sigo por unos segundos mas hasta que noto un golpe jugueton de su mano en mi nuca.

- Ouch! Y eso a que viene?-

- Te he preguntado algo!-

Intenta poner un tono serio pero su sonrisa y el brillo de sus ojos la delata.

- Pues es que he venido a tirar la basura y bueno, he visto el precipicio con vistas que tanto te gusta y te he mandado el sms... El resto ya lo sabes...- concluyo encogiéndome de hombros.

- Ya, a tirar la basura... Desde tu casa has venido aquí a tirar la basura?-

- Mmmm, si, me apetecía dar un paseo en coche, sentir el viento en la cara, esas cosas ya sabes...-

Su sonrisa se hace mas amplia y dándome un pico mas se retira de entre mis brazos a la vez que me coge de la mano y tira hacia mi, metiéndome en su casa.

- Anda, pasa...-

Cierra la puerta y voy hasta el comedor con ella tras mis pasos, me siento en el sofá y se queda mirándome mientras noto como su frente esta ligeramente brillante.

- Estas sudando? Que te pasa?-

La veo pensar unos segundos mordiéndose el labio, seguramente pensando si debería contarme algo o no.

- Es que... Probablemente me este subiendo la fiebre y por eso estoy así...-

Me levanto en cuanto la escucho decir eso y pongo mis labios sobre su frente, sintiendo como cierra los ojos y suspira, recargándose sobre mi y poniéndome las manos sobre mi abdomen.

- Cierto, estas un poco mas caliente que cuando me has abierto la puerta... Porque no me has dicho nada? No quiero molestar... Estabas metida en la cama verdad? Venga, vete a la cama que yo me voy...-

Todo esto lo susurro teniendo mis manos en su cara, cuando termino de hablar noto como se tensa entre mis manos y como las suyas aprietan mi camisa entre sus dedos.

- No... Por favor no te vayas... No... No me dejes sola-

Mis manos bajan de sus mejillas a su espalda y la estrecho contra mi, notando como esconde su cara en mi pecho, estrechando mi espalda con sus brazos mientras sus dedos vuelven a arrugar mi camisa pero de una parte distinta.

Suspiro. Hundo mi nariz en su pelo, intoxicándome con su aroma, y perdiéndome entre esas hebras rubias que me vuelven loca.

- Esta bien... Te has tomado las medicinas?-

Separa su cabeza de mi pecho y sonríe levemente.

- Me las tenia que tomar ahora, justo cuando has llegado...-

La doy un beso en la frente, recreándome.

- Pues venga, vete a tomártelas que yo te espero aquí...-

Sale de entre mis brazos y anda despacio por el pasillo, y cuando va a girar la esquina, se queda parada y me mira mordiéndose el labio. Yo sonrío y le guiño el ojo, ante eso, ella sonríe mas y se termina perdiendo por la esquina.

Suspiro y antes de sentarme mis pasos se desvían hacia el baño. Me miro en el espejo y antes de que me quiera dar cuenta, he abierto el grifo del agua fría y me estoy echando agua por la cara. Cojo la toalla y me seco y cuando me doy la vuelta la veo parada con un montón de ropa entre sus brazos, sonriéndome.

Sonrío.

- Que haces con toda esa ropa? Deberías descansar... Al menos hasta que te haga efecto la medicina...-

- Deja de ser gruñona y déjame, tengo ganas de enseñarte toda esta ropa que me compre ayer! Venga ven... Vamos!-

Dejo la toalla en su sitio y salgo del baño, apagando la luz a mi paso.

Una vez en el salón, me siento en medio del sofá, mientras ella se va cambiando la ropa detrás de un biombo que tiene ahí. La ropa que va probándose va cayendo a ambos lados de mi cuerpo, de forma desordenada.

- Esta es la ultima prenda que me voy a probar, para no cansarte mas...-

- Sabes que pasando tiempo contigo no me canso de nada, así que si quieres puedo ir a tu armario y sacarlo entero... Tenemos toda la noche...-

Yo no lo veía pero al decir eso, ella sonreía a la vez que se mordía el labio, otra vez.

- No me lo digas dos veces que te hago ir a por ello! Anda calla y mira...-

Me río y cuando la veo salir mis ojos se oscurecen, como si se tratara de la noche mas oscura. Ella nota mi ausencia de palabras y sonríe imperceptiblemente.

- Que tal me queda?-

Ante mi mutismo continuado, su sonrisa se amplia mas y se acerca a mi suavemente, contoneándose.

Que puedo decir? No mucho. Lleva un pijama. Un simple pijama que esta compuesto por un pantalón corto y una camiseta de hombros que al andar, se eleva suavemente y deja ver la suave piel de su abdomen.

Veo como se acerca y la miro a los ojos. Indefensa. Se que nota como me pongo, con lo cual lo hace a propósito. Cuando llega a mi altura, se sienta sobre mis piernas y sus rodillas quedan a cada lado de mi cadera, apasionándome entre el sofá y ella. Sus manos se colocan sobre mis hombros, empezando a acariciarme a través de la tela, quemándome a pesar de que la camisa que llevo es bastante gruesa.

- Qu... Que haces?-

- Sentarme...-

- Y... Y tiene que ser aquí?-

- Por si no te has fijado, el resto del sofá esta lleno de ropa, no tengo mas sitio donde sentarme...- murmura haciendo un puchero.

Aja. Por eso había tirado así la ropa.

Suspiro intentando calmarme. Noto como se acerca y me besa, respondo al beso pero lo paro suavemente. Junto su frente con la mía.

- Sera mejor que no... Que no sigamos... Estas todavía algo caliente...-

Ella suelta una risilla traviesa y me mira, volviéndose a morder el labio. Me vuelvo loca cada vez que hace eso.

- La calentura que tengo no es por la fiebre...-

El aire abandona mis pulmones y con un gemido derrotado subo mi mano a su nuca y la atraigo de nuevo hacia mi, besándola como si fuera lo ultimo que pudiera hacer sobre la faz de la tierra.

Mi lengua se cuela traviesa en su boca y ella gime ante la batalla de los dos, mientras sus dedos se pierden entre los mechones morenos de mi pelo.

Mi mano juega con el borde de su camiseta antes de colarse con audacia por debajo y empezar a tocar suavemente la piel de su abdomen y su espalda. Subo con mis dos manos y gimo al sentir que no lleva sujetador debajo, al igual que ella que nota mi tacto caliente rozando la aureola del pezón.

Rompo el beso y le doy besos por la mandíbula y por el cuello, mordiéndole la clavícula al llegar a ella. Echa la cabeza hacia atrás, facilitándome el trabajo.

Mientras una de mis manos esta ocupada con sus pechos, la otra baja hasta su trasero y la aprieto contra mi, para después desabrocharle hábilmente el cordón que lleva el pantalón por delante y colarse rauda dentro.

Esta húmeda, muy húmeda. Mi dedo ya sabe el camino que tiene que seguir y roza con la yema el manojo de nervios que pulsa pidiendo atención. Arquea la espalda a la vez que gime.

Yo la miro, viendo como se muerde el labio de nuevo por no poder gritar, a la vez que intenta aumentar la presión en su centro, arrimándose mas a mi.

Sus manos siguen entre mi pelo y mi cuello, revolviéndolo mas de lo que normalmente esta.

- Eres tan preciosa...-

Al oír eso abre los ojos y me mira, juntando nuestras frentes.

- Y tu me vuelves tan loca...-

Nos besamos de nuevo, con pasión. Noto como su respiración aumenta, por lo que yo aumento el ritmo. En unos instantes mas, rompe el beso y gime ruidosamente, rompiéndose entre mis brazos y descansando su cabeza en mi hombro.

La oigo respirar agitadamente y la doy besos suaves en el cuello y en el hombro, esperando a que su respiración se calme.

Cuando se calma, se retira y me mira, notando que esta sudando y que sus mejillas están mas coloradas de lo normal.

Pongo mis labios en su frente y salto ante la sensación.

- Estas ardiendo! Te dije que no era buena idea!-

La cojo entre mis brazos y me levanto y la llevo directamente hacia la cama, ella se deja hacer, ya que no esta en condiciones. Tomo el termómetro y se lo pongo. A los minutos suena y cuando miro veo que tiene 40*.

- Tienes 40*, vamos, que nos vamos al hospital ya mismo...-

- No, no... Ahora me doy una ducha fría y ya esta... Me ayudas?-

- Déjame al menos que llame al medico a ver si me pueden decir algo...-

Ella sonríe, y se levanta con mi ayuda y se mete en el baño. Yo llamo por teléfono y el medico me recomienda que la ponga compresas de agua fría y que se tome las medicinas a la hora debida, sin perder ni una dosis. Hasta dentro de 3 horas no hace falta que se tome la siguiente pastilla así que me relajo un poco.

Doy suavemente en la puerta hasta que oigo como me da permiso. Cuando entro la encuentro de pie con el chorro de la ducha dándole directamente en la cabeza.

- Estas mejor?-

Veo a través de la mampara como gira la cabeza y registro un atisbo de sonrisa.

- Si, ya te dije que con esto se me pasaría un poco, además me esta empezando a hacer efecto la pastilla... Me ayudas a salir? Es por si me mareo...-

Yo no detecto el tono travieso que pone ya que solo estoy preocupada en que no le pase nada. Abre la mampara y como es lógico, esta desnuda y siento como el ambiente esta ligeramente gélido debido a la temperatura del agua.

Le ofrezco mis manos para que las coja y salga, pero cuando me doy cuenta mi cuerpo se esta estremeciendo porque de un tirón me ha metido de lleno en la ducha y me estoy empapando con agua fría.

Cierra la mampara y se apoya de espaldas en la pared de la ducha frente a mi, agacho la cabeza y cierro los ojos sonriendo, mientras ella se ríe suavemente.

- Vas a provocar que ahora me resfríe yo...- Murmuro abriendo los ojos y mirándola.

Sube su mano hasta tocar su labio y muerde su dedo, mirándome de nuevo como ha hecho antes, cuando se ha puesto el pijama y me ha seducido.

- Dudo que tu te pongas mala, tienes mucha mas resistencia que yo... Pero para evitar que eso pase... No crees que es mejor que te quites la ropa?...-

Eso lo murmura mirándome a los ojos y empezando a acercarse a mi lentamente. La miro intentando frenarla, y se para con un gesto de duda en el rostro.

- Estas mala, no creo que sea buena idea repetir... No debería de haber seguido antes, esto se podría haber evitado...-

Ella suspira, cerrando los ojos en el proceso y abriendo la boca, no sabiendo si es correcto lo que esta a punto de decir o no.

- Es que... Te... Te he echado de menos-

Esto no esta bien. Nada bien. No esta bien sentir esto por ella. No esta bien no por el hecho de que sea una mujer, si no por el hecho de que no debería estar permitido sentir como mi alma se desgarra al oír esas palabras. No esta bien por el hecho de apreciar como las gotas bajan por su cuerpo y tener envidia de ellas y que me corroe por dentro. No esta bien tener estas ganas de empotrarla contra la pared de la ducha cuando ella esta enferma.

Me giro intentando controlarme, para evitar volver a caer de nuevo entre sus brazos. Siento como sus manos me rodean por la cintura y como su frente se apoya en medio de mi espalda.

- Por favor...-

Suspiro de nuevo, cerrando los ojos y apretando los puños porque lo único que desean mis manos es darme la vuelta y cogerla en brazos para hacerle el amor en esa ducha. Mi cuerpo ha empezado a temblar y no es precisamente por la temperatura del agua.

Noto como sus dedos arañan mi piel a través de la camisa, acercándose peligrosamente a la unión de los bordes, donde están los botones mas bajos. Oigo como coge aire y se que lo va a intentar de nuevo.

- Por favor... Te necesito...-

Ya esta. Ya he caído. Me dejo caer por ese precipicio de deseo que se presenta ante mi sin ninguna huida a la vista.

Me doy la vuelta y cogiendo su cara entre mis manos la beso suavemente, contenida por miedo a herirla y que las sensaciones la lleven de nuevo a tener fiebre. Siento como sus manos empiezan a desabrochar los botones de mi camisa, lentamente, creando una placentera agonía.

Cuando desabrocha el ultimo botón se aleja y me mira, a la vez que mete sus manos por dentro de la camisa y acaricia mis hombros haciendo que esta caiga al suelo de la ducha. A pesar de que la camisa ha caído, sus manos siguen acariciando mis brazos, hasta que llegan a mis manos y entrelaza sus dedos con los mios.

Arremeto contra ella arrinconándola contra la pared, dejando que el chorro de la ducha solo me moje a mi. Nos besamos de nuevo y cuando intento subirla por su trasero para que anude sus piernas a mi cintura, veo que coge mis manos y las coloca a cada lado de su cabeza. Dejo de besarla y la miro extrañada, preguntándola sin hablar.

- Ahora te toca a ti... No te muevas de donde estas...-

Sigo preguntándola pero la respuesta la obtengo cuando siento como desabrocha los primeros botones de mi pantalón y su mano se cuela en mi ropa interior. Gimo y cierro los ojos a la vez que junto su frente con la mía.

Sus dedos se mueven hábiles entre mi carne y pronto me encuentro teniendo problemas en sostenerme por mis propios medios.

Quemo. A pesar del agua fría cayendo sobre mi estoy ardiendo por dentro, como si miles de llamas me estuvieran lamiendo por dentro, milímetro a milímetro de mi cuerpo.

Mientras una de sus manos esta provocándome placer, la otra esta en mi cara, acariciándome la mejilla suavemente. Nuestras frentes siguen juntas, y yo cada vez respiro mas deprisa.

Siento que me falta el aire en los pulmones, y mi cuerpo intenta seguir respirando y mantenerse en pie.

Desesperada busco sus labios y su mano vuelve a colarse entre las hebras de mi pelo, intensificando el movimiento abajo y provocando que el beso sea cada vez mas ardiente.

Dejo de besarla y apoyo mi frente en la pared de la ducha, al lado de su cabeza, mordiéndome el labio y gimiendo despacio. Ya no son mis manos las que están apoyadas ahí, si no mis codos, que me permiten estar mas cerca de ella y notar el calor que emanamos mutuamente.

A los pocos segundos mi espalda se arquea y gimo, a la vez que tiemblo como un hoja y ella me intenta sujetar.

Mi cuerpo sigue temblando por las sensaciones del orgasmo y mi respiración se va calmando con ella entre mis brazos.

A pesar de que, pasados unos minutos, mi respiración se ha calmado, sigo sintiendo pequeñas chispas de lo que he sentido hace un rato.

Noto como sus manos me cogen de la cara y me retiran de ella, para después sonreír y darme un beso.

- Creo que es hora de que salgamos ya no?-

- Eso te decía yo hace una media hora... Pero no me has hecho caso y ahora mira como estamos...-

Se ríe. Me encanta su risa. Y su sonrisa. Y sus ojos verdes como las esmeraldas. Y sus labios. Y sus manos. Me gusta todo de ella.

Se da la vuelta y cierra el agua, a continuación abre la mampara y sale de la ducha, cogiendo una toalla para mi y otra para ella.

Yo me entretengo algo mas dentro, me estoy quitando la ropa para después salir desnuda. Que sentido tiene salir con la ropa mojada?

Yo tardo menos en secarme y la miro sugerente mientras ella se sigue secando el pelo.

- Necesitas ayuda?-

Me acerco a ella y veo como sonríe.

- Eres insaciable...-

Sonrío con picardía mientras cojo otra toalla y la envuelvo con ella, dándole un beso en el hombro, que aun tiene gotas de agua.

- No señorita, el ejercicio extra se acabo por hoy... Mi ayuda era total y absolutamente inocente...-

Después de que sonría mirándome a través del espejo, me entretengo en secarla, para que no se ponga peor.

Tres horas después nos encontramos las dos en el sofá del comedor, después de haber recogido el estropicio del baño, el del salón y además de habernos puesto ropa limpia. Yo estoy sentada estornudando mientras tiemblo cada vez que lo hago, y ella con la cabeza apoyada en mis piernas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Cada vez que estornudo suelta una risita nerviosa y me pide perdón con la mirada.

Es evidente que o bien me ha pegado la gripe o bien he pillado una pulmonía por tirarme mas de media hora en la ducha con el agua fría. O lo mismo son las dos cosas juntas, no lo se, puede que mi cuerpo vaya a sufrir el ataque de un ejercito de virus y bacterias, como si fuera la tercera guerra mundial, pero en miniatura.

Siento como se levanta y se va a por algo a la cocina. A los minutos, viene con una taza de la cual sale humo. Me la tiende mientras se sienta de nuevo sobre mi, mis manos se acomodan automáticamente sobre su cintura, sin siquiera registrar el hecho en mi cabeza.

- Que es eso?-

- Bébetelo-

Lo acerco a mi nariz e intento oler. Mierda, ya no huelo nada. Si que ha sido rápida la guerra en miniatura.

- No huelo nada... No estarás intentando envenenarme no?- pongo una cara de sorpresa.

Ella me da un golpe en el hombro y se intenta mostrar ofendida.

- Eh, que estoy enferma!-

- Cállate y bébetelo de una vez si no quieres que te obligue! Y ten cuidado, que esta muy caliente-

Pongo cara de desconfiada una vez mas pero la hago caso y después de soplar unos segundos, bebo un poco.

Abruptamente me retiro la taza de los labios porque jope, esta ardiendo! Mierda, ahora tampoco saboreo nada. Genial, simplemente genial. Dichosos bichos microscópicos que se empeñan en arruinar lo que seria una noche espectacular.

Ella se ríe y me quedo atontada con ese sonido. O sera la fiebre?

- Te dije que tuvieras cuidado! Esta quemando!... Trae anda, que lo voy a dejar en la mesa...-

Me lo quita de las manos y se da un poco la vuelta para dejarlo encima de la mesa de café que hay al lado del sofá.

Cuando se da la vuelta, me mira y me besa suavemente, sin intención de que vaya a mas, simplemente acariciándome.

La miro y sonrío, subiendo mi mano y apartándola unos mechones de su pelo rubio de la frente y colocándoselos detrás de la oreja.

- Esto se va a convertir en un bucle como sigamos así...-

- Por?-

- No se si te has dado cuenta pero ahora que tu estas mas o menos bien, la que se esta poniendo mala soy yo, no se si por ti o por estar mas de media hora cuidando que la ducha que te dieses era de agua fría y no caliente...- niego con la cabeza sonriendo y cerrando a los ojos- Total, para lo que ha servido...-

Ella se calla, y después de unos segundos de estar pensando, habla.

- Puede que estemos malas unos días, pero al menos... Vamos a pasar tiempo juntas... Porque ten por seguro que ya que tu estas de vacaciones y yo también, ni me vas a dejar sola aquí ni tu te vas a ir sola a tu casa...-

La miro y la beso con devoción. No se que es esto que tenemos, pero desde luego no quiero que se acabe nunca.

- Aun tengo 15 días de vacaciones, así que habrá que procurar que estemos curadas para ese entonces... No?- le digo guiñándola el ojo.

Ella asiente y se acurruca en mi pecho, suspirando en el proceso. Yo solo puedo abrazarla mientras coloco mi barbilla sobre su cabeza y noto como el sueño empieza a vencerme.

* * *

En fin, y aqui vengo con otro Faberry, AU of course, ya dije anteriormente que no me veia con fuerzas como para escribir una historia fiel a la serie, asi que...

Y hablando de fics fieles a la serie pasaros a leer el fic Four Seasons, de Lachica1983. Altamente recomendable!

En fin, espero que os guste y cualquier duda, critica o lo que sea ya sabeis, review o tambien me podeis agregar a Twitter y decírmelo (Ire_21).

Saludos! Ire.

P.D.: Gracias al review de un lector diciéndome que los ojos de Quinn no son azules, ha sido un fallo mio, no se porque le coloque los ojos azules sabiendo que Quinn los tiene verdes. Pido perdon y evidentemente ya esta corregido. Disfruten!


End file.
